Kurimatsu Teppei
(Defender) * (Midfielder) |number = 5 |element = Fire |team = *'Raimon' (captain after Season 3) *'Dark Emperors' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Inazuma Japan B' |seiyuu = *Takano Urara (Inazuma Eleven) *Hino Miho |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 050 (Chrono Stone) Episode 003 (Orion) |debut_manga = Chapter 1}}Kurimatsu Teppei ( ) is supporting character. He was a defender for Raimon's soccer team and Inazuma Japan, he's currently the captain of Raimon's soccer team. He temporarily joined Dark Emperors in season two under the influence of the Aliea Meteorite, then he later joins Inazuma Japan. He was later appointed as captain after Endou and the other third year students graduated. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD *''"Although he is small in body, his guts is double the average person. The team’s moodmaker."'' Appearance Kurimatsu and Shourinji Ayumu are two of the smallest members in Raimon. He has chipmunk-like features with round black eyes and exaggerated buck-teeth. His hair is also styled to match his facial features, colored brown and kept short with the exception of his sideburns, which grow past his ears. Kurimatsu's hair forms a spike atop his head, making it look like a chestnut. In Ares, his head is rounder. Personality He's very energetic and positive, always praising members (typically Kabeyama) and raising the overall mood and spirit of the team. He seems to be worried about somethings or someone, like Kazemaru. He is kind and puts his team before himself as shown in season three, where he injures his leg in an attempt to pass the ball. He is also a person who doesn't react quickly. After being replaced by Fubuki after he got injured, Someoka said that he should pack his things and go back home quickly. This makes him confused at the start, but after he realized that what Someoka meant is to quickly go back home and practice so he can go back at the team someday. Kurimatsu went back home and became more determined to get stronger and go back to the team. Plot Season 1 At first, Kurimatsu's just like most of the members of Raimon, doesn't want to practice because of the team's lack of members. But later, he along with the other Raimon members are once again motivated to practice soccer seriously after being threatened to disband the soccer club. In Episode 5, he tried to create a hissatsu technique with Shourinji Ayumu called Jumping Thunder, but failed. During the match against Kidokawa Seishuu, he and Kabeyama helped Endou stop the Mukata brothers' Triangle Z. In the match against Zeus, he got injured and Kageno Jin replaced him. His energetic demeanor and personality greatly helped the team in winning the Football Frontier. Season 2 Kurimatsu joined in the fight with Raimon against Aliea Gakuen, but was greatly disheartened by the departure of Kazemaru Ichirouta, which lead to his own leave from the team. He was later seen again as a member of Dark Emperors under the control of the Aliea Meteorite along with other former Raimon members. In the game, he left because he was injured and hospitalized by Gran. Endou Mamoru's love for soccer brought him back to his senses, leading to the disbandment of Dark Emperors. Season 3 Kurimatsu, along with previously acquainted soccer players from all over Japan, tried out for a position in Inazuma Japan and succeeded in becoming a member. He was able to create a new hissatsu, Maboroshi Dribble. He also helped Tachimukai to create his own hissatsu technique. However, during Inazuma Japan's match against The Empire, after passing the ball to the forwards, his leg was badly injured. He had to leave the team and was replaced by Fubuki, who had just recovered from injury. In Episode 101, he sent a letter to Inazuma Japan, where he revealed that all the members of Raimon were doing well and training hard. In episode 123, he was surprised as Endou's God Catch was overcome by Hill's Double Jaw during the match between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant. In episode 126, when it was Endou's turn to receive the certificate, it was seen that him and along with the rest of Raimon, they were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. He was also seen to be part of the raimon gymnastic club for a while. He also took part in a play along with Kino Aki, Endou and Kabeyama. After the graduation of the third-year students, Endou chose Kurimatsu to become the new captain of Raimon's soccer team, to which Kurimatsu was pressured, since the others stated that Kurimatsu must win the next Football Frontier tournament. In the graduation match, it is shown that he learned Spinning Cut, and it was very powerful, as he stopped Tsunami Jousuke's The Typhoon V3. Then episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' He only appeared at the end of episode 50 when Tenma and his team traveled to the moment when Raimon won the Football Frontier in order to have a friendly match with them. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' He briefly appeared in episode 3, watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Red Bison with Kabeyama, who was eating a combination of onigiri and vinegar. He was surprised that Kabeyama found it tasty. He later appeared in the last episode, where the reformed Raimon team was ready to have a match with Inakuni in the Football Frontier Autumn Tournament. It can be seen that his position changed from defender to midfielder. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! After finishing the 9th chapter, Kurimatsu can be recruited. He is located at Tokyo riverbank and the team level must be level 40 or more. He also appears randomly. His Dark Emperor version can be recruited either with the yellow coins in the gacha machine in the Brazil area of Liocott Island or super-linked from the second game. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Kurimatsu, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Photo': Eleven Rakugaki *'Topic': 3 Nensei no Shourai no Yunu After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1280 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kurimatsu, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kageno Jin (Old Raimon's soccer club's community master) *'Player': Shishido Sakichi (Old Raimon's soccer club's community master) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kurimatsu, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei (レジェンド2年生) at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained at Shindou's mansion) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained at Odaiba) *'Record': Tremendous Destructive Power (すさまじい破壊力, total power over 2000) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} Inazuma Eleven SD * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Team Inazuma B' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' *'Raimon Are' *'The Elements' (Dark Emperors form) *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon Unites' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon U-13' *'Team Kidou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' *'Team Kidou' Gallery Kurimatsu Teppei1.jpg|Kurimatsu in Raimon. Tod-ironside.jpg|Kurimatsu playing on his Nintendo DS. Kurimatsu scared when he sees the locker.jpg|Kurimatsu scared by the "posessed" locker. Jumping Thunder attempt.jpg|Shourin and Kurimatsu trying to create a hissatsu. Kurimatsu during the training camp.jpg|Kurimatsu crying from cutting onion. Kurimatsu before leaving the team.jpg|Kurimatsu writing a letter before leaving the team. Kurimatsu in Dark Emperors.jpg|Kurimatsu in Dark Emperors. Kurimatsu injuried his ankle.png|Kurimatsu injured his ankle and is in pain. Kabeyama and Kurimatsu in casual clothes in Orion.jpg|Kabeyama and Kurimatsu watching Inazuma Japan's match against Red Bison. Kurimatsu TCG.jpg|Kurimatsu in the TCG. EP-06-029.png|EP-06-029. Trivia *The Osaka Gals use a pun on his name "kuri" (chestnut) during the game. *He adds "de yansu" at the end of almost all of his sentences. *In the first game, he is the only member who reads all messages on Inachat. *In the second game, he leaves the team after being injured by Gran before the accident happens to Kazemaru but in the anime he left the team because he was depressed about Kazemaru leaving. *Kurimatsu is the captain of Raimon after Endou's graduation. *He and Hijikata are the only members of Inazuma Japan who did not appear as adults in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Unlike Hijikata, however, he appeared in his young form in the Chrono Stone anime. Navigation de:Tod Ironside es:Tod Ironside fr:Tod Ironside it:Tod Ironside nl:Tod Ironside vi:Kurimatsu Teppei Category:Captains Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters